Daughter Of Hecate, Son Of Hermes
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: Some stories don't get told, why, many reasons. Who says they can't be though, someone has to tell the story of the nameless faceless demigods of the Titan War.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of how I lived, loved and ultimately died._

When you're born you don't really think that at some date you're going to expire. Of course when you get older you know that you're going to expire. That of course is one of those logical things that as you learn and grow ends up something that, well scares the hell out of you. I'm Nathalie Soteria Spencer, what a mouthful name but it's mine and for a long time I think that's all I could say was mine. I was born a demigod. My mother Hecate had me, with a mortal man by the name of Marcus Spencer; he was in London when he met her. I came into play; my dad had no idea what to do with me. I was for better terms, or is that worse terms, a bastard. I spent almost four years of my life in London with my dad; he took me home to Iowa when I was just turning four. Last thing you want to do is be in Iowa in October. Did I forget to mention I was born on all hallows eve. Yeah I was surprise. So, let's just say that my grandmother hated me. When I say hated, I mean loathed with a burning passion that no amount of water could put out. To say she wanted me dead would be an understatement, and to not admit to the fact she tried to drown me leaving me with these awesome fingernail marks on the back of my neck and two on my throat would be a grave mistake. She really hated me.

So, my dad was a wimp, he let my grandmother boss him about. I lived in some horrible part of the house, with no real anything of my own, just my name. She might have even begrudged me that if she could have. My cousins where a part of my life I wish to forget, they were horrible. They abused me to the point, I don't think I could tell anyone what all happened. I have scars; people just should never have asked me about it. But, after granny tried to drown me and just about did strangle me at the same time my dad was done. Come to think of it, likely mom told him to get me out or she'd be pissed and when your mother is Hecate and totally a fence hugger if you piss her off enough to make a choice something must be up. Mom loved me; I was one of her favorites. Not that mom had that many of us, unlike some of the other gods she wasn't the kind to just have a ton of kids everywhere. No she planned lots of us out. I was one of her big plans, not that I knew it but I guess with all the things that happened to me I should have guessed it. Hearing a voice in your head, whispering things likely is the first sign your nuts. I wasn't nuts it was my mom talking to me; it was all she could do especially when you could control the mists. Oh yeah, you know I'm not sure I want to go all into details about the demigod world. But the mist keeps mortals from seeing all the nasty stuff, like monsters in the world and making it into mundane things. Cool if you not one of Hecate's kids.

Alas I was one of her kids. But, in the end I got the gift of being able to mask my demigod smell from monsters. At least I could after I learned to control it. Sometimes I wish I couldn't, maybe I would have died a lot faster though, and it really was a gift just not one you can love when you're on the run, or not understanding of how freaking useful it is. After granny tried to kill me dad took me out to a cornfield, he said it was something fun for Halloween, and he left me. Said it was better off that way and I had to get to camp on my own. Who tells a six year old kid to get to New York all by themselves? My dad, he did what a guy right. I don't regret never seeing him again. That started my life on my own, six years old learning how to get food, find shelter and con my way into being the cute kid you couldn't help but give a little food or help out. Worked, but the bad part about that is the not so nice people, those that prey on easy little girls which I can tell you I was not. Even at six I could throw a knife with a deadly accuracy. That got me by, I found out pretty much any weapon in my hand was dangerous. Even later found out the bracelets my dad said was from my mom were really two swords, curved and wicked cool looking. And could scare a grown man away from me faster than the cops could, that was always useful. But did my dad realize it was a thousand miles to get to New York. Even with normal travel that could take time, I was hoofing it. I was doomed. It was no wonder it took me till I was fifteen to get to that camp.

Over the years I was growing, and it took me what nine years to get to camp, I learned a lot of things. Some bad, like not trusting men. My dad abandoned me, my male cousins abused me and just about every man you met while travelling could turn into a pedo-bear at any time. And not once did I have another demigod to travel with, it would have been nice, but in that time I grew up quiet, reserved and all together a loner who never thought she'd met someone she could love. And in my case someone that could love me back, I mean when your mom isn't there you think, she doesn't love me. When your dads dump's you in bum fuck nowhere and leave's you. You really think no one loves you. Yeah, I was screwed up, it was no wonder Aphrodite took notice of me later. I learned how to ride the trains, sleep only lightly and for a short time before you got up and to never stay in one place for too long. Even if I wasn't accosted by monsters all the time the human monsters could really screw with you. I was a skinny, horrible looking thing when Kyrian Katsaros found me. I didn't trust him, it took a week of him coming to the shelter to get me to trust him enough to listen what he offered. I was thirteen by then and I think later I was glad to meet him more then I realized.

Kyrian and his kids really became my family, more so than my blood ever could be. Kyrian looked every inch an Adonis. Greek, sweet and completely scatter brained. When I came in he had four kids, by the time I left he still had four kids, the introduction of me causing one of his sons to finally give up on his eccentric dad and weirdo siblings. Remember when I said that it was no wonder Aphrodite took interest in me, this was that moment it started. My first time meeting another demigod, and to say that most mortal parents of demigod kids don't know that the other parent is a god would later be a shock to me. My dad knew what my mom was; he could see threw the mists. And Kyrian knew his kid's mother was Aphrodite, he loved her just the same. It might have also been that he was just eccentric enough to believe in Greek gods in the first place. Megara and I became sisters, we were the same age. Arik became my big brother and Dominikos or Dommi for short became that annoying cute little brother. We never talked about the last brother, Arik's twin anymore after he left, he didn't believe in what he was and it was better that way. They had never gone to camp, felt no need and Kyrian needed them anyway when he was off in Greece or I think he may have starved to death one day.

After two years though I had to leave, Kyrian could only get me so healthy in that time, I tended to hoard food and hide it so I rarely ate as much as I should have. And lack of sleep never could be good for a growing teenager's body. But, I needed camp and my mother's voice was in my head, dreams vivid running me towards my goal, I had to leave the cushy life and become a hero, a demigod and whatever else it was I had to be. My mother's voice was drove me, made my feet move forward and it still took me four months to get to New York. I wasn't even that bad away. I just kept hitting snags, in the form of more monsters then I felt I should have had to fight. Or in my case, run screaming away from. Whatever it was about New York, and trust me when I say I did not know Olympus was there, had monsters out like birds in a park. I hated the place already. I soldiered on, instead of the girl that had been able to smile; I went back to survivor mode. And that's how I literally rolled into camp as.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sure people aren't supposed to actually roll into camp half blood. Like maybe walk, but not roll, head first into camp. Drakon's forever will be my fear, it was huge and it came after me like a tank. What the hell was I supposed to do; my weaponry seemed wimpy against it. Like always, I just ran, full tilt into the camp, this time I remembered not to scream my head off. Okay, lie I screamed when my boot caught a root, one I think was meant to trip me up and tumbled me head first down the hill that marked the start of the camp. Coming to a complete stop I was disoriented, but not enough to not recognize a male voice. I jumped, startled and without even thinking of where I was lobbed a knife into the tree inches beside the guys face. To this day I still can't remember who the hell he was, never bothered to learn his name and I think he forgot about me. God, I hope he forgot who the hell I was after that long. The crazy little chick that put a knife beside his head and later on, in panic, right at his crotch, because really I hated men at that point. Silena was technically the first camper I met, tragic if you think about it but we both had tragedy around us huh. Did I envy her glossy black hair and pretty blue eyes; maybe I always hated my gem bright green eyes. But in the end she was still the best thing I had for a gal pal for a bit of time.

"_That girl is crazy, you see what she did, threw a knife at my freaking head!"_

I didn't bother to even care what he said. My feet were all I looked at. No one claimed me, was I shocked, not really. No one had wanted me really that much and I don't think I expected to be claimed. I doubted I was the child of any one in the pantheon that had a cabin there. Off to Hermes cabin I went. Not the yellow brick road and the Hilton it was not. Crowded with kids who had no other home in the camp, I was one in the crowd at the time. It was better that way considering who my mother really was, a titan. Chiron made me nervous, he wasn't human, he was a mix and all I knew at that time was monsters, so forgive me if I couldn't trust him. Mr. D wasn't any better, and he didn't give me a good view of the gods either. All I got was rude from him, and he smelled funny. That might have been me though, my dress was ragged at the end and I smelled like a garbage and mud pail. My army boots though stayed pristine, like always and that's why I loved them. It was a daze getting through the whole tour of the place and a bath, boy did I need it. But I didn't want to eat with the crowd. It made me nervous in big groups with the creepy no walls, no roof and open space. I barely ate, I kept jumping when people got near me, and too crowded was the Hermes table. I was fine with the girl beside me, sort of but still indigestion central.

There is something about sleeping in the floor that makes you feel vulnerable. The spot I chose was one I thought was safe to hide at; I slipped under the bed and peeked out at the room. Did I know who I was going to be intruding on? No, but would I have done it differently now if given the choice, never. Luke's bed I had chosen to be under Luke's bed. I think the first thing I saw of him was shoes; he saw the sleeping cot beside his bed but no occupant. Those blue eyes were what I saw when he looked under the bed at me. I guess he'd been told about the wild child that was in his cabin. His voice was a comforting lull to me, I didn't know why but I felt like I could trust him.

"_I won't let anyone hurt you, its okay I promise I'll protect you"_

His words were comforting, like being wrapped in a blanket. No one had ever said to me that they'd protect me, not even my father. I felt the air move around my back, he was getting into bed and yet the bed didn't dip enough to even get near my slim body. Luke must have lain facing the foot of the bed, his arm draped over the edge of the bed and his hand was offered up to me. He was giving me his hand, to what. I realized to hold. He knew I was scared and even though the blood would pool up in that hand he was offering it up to make me comfortable. I knew something in me changed, it was love already and I just knew I loved him. Those blue eyes haunting me forever and that promise charging my blood with hope, something I didn't know anymore or trust. I took his hand and held it. Awkwardness abounded but he just chuckled over my head and linked his fingers with mine. Electricity shot threw me from fingers to toes. Later on I'd know that feeling all too well from every time he touched me but then it was new, foreign and maybe I liked it. I fell for the son of Hermes that day. From his kindness to a girl that he hadn't even seen yet, but was new to the cabin for all the stragglers, to the fact he held my hand so sweetly. No man had ever been that sweet to me, not one close to my age. Later I'd find out he was two years older than me, but right then he was my prince charming, a knight in shining armor.


	3. Chapter 3

He spent a month getting me to actually talk to him; I don't know why I was so stubborn. After two weeks I'd given him my name nothing more. It was something and still those nights he'd sit where I was under the bed and just talk to me, tell me stories of his travels. He didn't know it made me jealous, jealous that he had actually met another demigod to travel with and I'd not met someone when I was younger. But that helped me, he was real, had emotions and I could hear it from him. I felt bad for him, but he didn't know about my history and that was something that took even longer for me to tell him then just talking to him. I had my share of secrets; he'd have his own too. When I'd told him my name he kissed me on the forehead, it was simply the best feeling in the world. Something so silly and stupid, Arik had kissed my forehead before, so did Kyrian. What difference did this make, but that electricity was there and it made me toes tingle. You see I never thought it was all that exciting to hear my name, perhaps a little silly even clunky to say it but he was happy over it because I'd actually spoken to a male in the camp. Well, he was really persistent, how could I not?

The worst part about being in a camp full of demigods, well that would be when you go on quests. I doubted I'd ever go on one without being claimed. But, everyone felt sorry for Luke when he came back failing from his quest. I didn't pity him in any way, you can't pity if you think someone is brave anyway. Some days I wish I'd been friendlier with people, but I was never sociable at all just had those few people that I could connect with and stuck to them. I'd never been all that bold in my life, emotionally stormy yes but bold not really. Maybe if I'd had a different raising or lifestyle I could have been. In that moment when Luke sat down in the normal spot before bed to talk I crawled out to talk to him, not hide in my safe spot. Mostly because I realized he was my safe spot more so than under his bed. I was fifteen it was stupid, but I ran my fingers down that scar on his face and leaned over to put a kiss on it. I thought it made him, him and defined him. Showed he'd been brave not a failure over the quest. Shouldn't have kissed him in that way, shouldn't have kissed him in the way I did next. It was the first time I'd truly kissed someone. An awkward pressing of my lips against his, my knee's had been supporting me so I was leaned over to him, I didn't know what I was doing but I guess he knew what he was doing. Later on in my life I'd think back on who he might have kissed before me, we never talked about that one.

Luke didn't push the kiss; he just kissed me in return when I went to scuttle back under the bed. His hand had been on my wrist to pull me back to him and it quickly moved to hold the back of my head, he'd taken the time to move my head at a proper angle, the things you don't really think of about kisses you know. It was gentle; he brushed his lips over mine before putting more pressure against them. I was frozen, didn't know how one was supposed to react or respond I just didn't run from him until he pulled away from me. A sheepish smile before I ducked back under the bed, that kiss playing over in my head drowned out the nightmares of my past for a little while. They could never go away but he stole away the pain for a little bit. I didn't try to kiss him and he didn't try anything for a long while. It was dangerous; we lived in the same cabin there were likely rules against that because well many things could happen. He was seventeen anyway. There were rules against boys and girls being alone together in a cabin anyway, he just seemed to ignore it when we had chats anyway or maybe the rest of the cabin just was giving the creepy girl her space and thought he was just being nice to me because he was head of the cabin.

While that first kiss had been a gentle thing, a fleeting thing that you could remember fondly but never describe properly. The next time he kissed me he let me have it. I liked hanging outside of the cabin, closer to the back because it was nearer to the tree's I felt pulled to the forest at times, but the voices had been quiet for some time now. I felt a little less like I had been going insane. I hadn't figured him out really by then, who thinks you know someone after three months of knowing them. He'd stopped me from my normal walk, or pace depending on who you asked. His hand had brushed over my cheek leaving the tingles that were always pleasant over the skin. He didn't say anything just leaned over and kissed me. He'd trapped my bottom lip between his own, I could feel it and I could feel his breath as well. Warm and in a rhythm all his, I liked it. The hand that had touched my face kept my face upturned so that he could kiss me easier with my shorter stature. His other went around to my lower back, pulling me in close to him. My heart beat a samba in my chest and ears, blood rushing from the excitement. His touch made my senses reel, tingles everywhere my body felt on fire but in a good way.

He broke the kiss off when I think we no longer had any air to keep us going. I almost didn't want to open my eyes but I did and saw my favorite thing, those blue eyes of his. Fire and ice together and I knew I was hooked on him. No one could deny that Luke was both charming and handsome, scar or not. My heart skipped a beat looking up at him.

"_Would you be mine?"_

If you had wanted to floor me more than that, you couldn't have done better. I was dazed by the kiss and my mind was muddled, but I knew I was always his; he never had to even ask me.

"_Yes"_

It wasn't the beginning of the end, it was the start of an adventure I didn't know I was going to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Time went by too fast for me; some nights I'd have Luke in the floor with me, holding me close threw a nightmare that would grip me. My past I could run from but things still caught up to me. His arms were the safe place and a place I shouldn't have been if we'd followed rules. After a certain point he stopped letting me sleep in the floor, I think it was going to be hard for either of us. But it was easier for me to slip into the floor out of his bed then for him to climb back up into his. I spent my nights cradled in his arms and because I usually only slept a few hours at night it was just fine with me to have to wait till everyone was asleep to get there and then have to wake up before everyone else did to crawl back to my cot. Beds were not made for two people for a good reason, though I don't think they thought teenagers could simply not do bad things with each other. I wasn't stupid. I slept with his arms wrapped around me; I don't think I could ever sleep well without them there, the palm of his hand resting on the small of my back when I cuddled into his side. Of course as time went on we had to be more careful, he never really told anyone about us, it wasn't right, he'd brought it up and I agreed. Because he was right and I didn't want to lose him to the rules of dating.

And maybe I was intimidated by the memory of Thalia, like it was wrong of me to be with him when she had died for him and was the tree on the hill. I couldn't measure up to her, I never would, I always told myself that and in that way I had self-esteem issues. If I thought of it though, I'd push that out and list that it was because of the rules, it would keep us apart and to slink into misery would have been wrong of me. But if you asked me what really set me off was seeing him flirt, even if it was just him being his charming handsome self. I was jealous, he was mine and I couldn't say a single thing to claim him. I'm naturally a jealous person, what was mine was mine and you shouldn't touch what was mine. But the situation stopped me. I wanted to scream and a few times I had to hide tears. Luke always assured me I was his only, was I an idiot to believe him? Maybe, but he was my one love and I believed him every time he told it to me, kissing my lips and giving a mischievous grin, which pretty much the children of Hermes was good at. The mischievous grin, not the kissing part, I hadn't kissed another one of the boys in cabin twelve then Luke.

My sixteenth birthday brought my first gift, a pretty gold chain. Nothing amazing but to me it was the world. I rarely had gifts for my birthday and though I had once thought it funny if we could go trick or treating for it we couldn't leave the camp unless for quests. Still when I asked for candy for my gift he got me some, because that was also what his family was good for in camp. Getting you something from outside of the camp for a good price though I doubted he asked another since they'd question candy being brought into camp. We all had ADD, it was bad to give us sugar and I didn't particularly care. I bounced and giggled from my spot on the blanket at the edge of the forest. Because monsters couldn't track me if I didn't let them, a gift all of the children of Hecate had, though if I'd known it was that freaking useful I'd have used it more often than for our trysts in the forest. That was the first time we really made out, and that word is so cheesy to describe it. What, should I call it passionately kissed like we were going to die and each other's lips were an antidote. God, that sounds even worse. Let's just stick with made out. We only stopped when I was in his lap, pulled flush against him. And boy did the flush on my face tell a story. I was just sixteen it was too far and we didn't try that again for a little time. Two years didn't seem like much bit to the world he was always going to be too old for me.

A few months later I told him the words that while they sounded great in my head and were really true was not smart, be very careful when you tell someone you love them. Since we always snuck a walk at the edge of the forest every couple of nights I thought it was perfect, especially with his hand holding mine. Those tingles from the first day really never went away; they became the pleasant happiness that I had with him. His touch sent me into giddy happiness and my nerves were always charged, like a really good rush. And I spilled those words out of my lips without any tact; they broke the easy silence with one that was deafening. Of course you're going to think, oh man things went bad. Well, it wasn't bad in that way, it was bad only because I could hear the giggles of a tree nymph somewhere. Luke really was a good guy, no matter what people thought of him. He was protective and really thought of people he was close to. He had this great heart and he meant well. I might not have loved him otherwise. But, boy did he react when I told him, I love you, Luke. I'm guessing the nymph was alerted to us when he had my back pressed against the nearest tree, his mouth covering mine, fingers twined in my hair. I couldn't have made a sound of protest even if I had wanted to, which I can promise you I didn't want to. He only broke the kiss to speak. His body was still pressed against mine, his forehead touching mine gently.

"_I love you, Torie"_

That name was all his to speak. He acknowledged me at times with capture the flag with my first name, only if he was the one in charge and had a direct job for me. But in private, he called me Soteria, or Torie. And he used it sometimes as 'my Soteria', because if you thought of it he was calling me his safety. I found it ironic since he was the one always keeping me safe, I didn't know how I kept him safe in the least bit. Thinking back, I think I was keeping his heart safe maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to always be supportive of Luke, his dreams and goals. I can never admit to the fact I didn't have the same passion as him for the fair treatment of demigods. Demigod or demon, my grandmother would have not cared either way, I was a bastard and that alone condemned me. He was claimed though, he had a spot and yet he still had a problem with it all. I disliked the fact I was never claimed and could not be, there was not a cabin for someone that was not a member of the big part of the pantheon. It made me always realize that my mother must not have been important enough to be honored. Did I tell Luke about her voice in my head, that I always had a direction pointed out to me even if not directly. No, he seemed bothered if I brought it up and at times he made me scared with that single minded passion he seemed to have. Too much spirit in him, it was a cause that only to me would cause more grief for everyone, demigod and god the same. If I had known how much I might have thought to push and talk him through this part of him that honestly made me fearful of him. My life alone could cause his eyes to turn to storm cloud blue, I was unclaimed, parents that didn't love me. And to him that was not being loved, I was loved by my mother, even if as second favored.

Emotionally I was always up or down, no middle ground. Withdrawn to the world around me, but totally open to Luke to whom I could actually have conversations with. Silena was one of two people I could speak with, Wyette was the other. And really it was mostly because Wyette was in Hermes cabin with me. She had taken it on herself to take my pacifist backside around like a guard. Despite the fact she was not keen on fighting either. Maybe that was what made us such good buddies at camp. But, Wy was never happy at camp and she was never happy at home either. Neither of us really did have happy homes; her father was a wash up hippie who could not keep money in his pocket. But beside my two gal friends I felt the ugly duckling. Silena was a beautiful girl, black hair and blue eyes; she could never keep it the same at all times though. Wyette had this shiny black hair and deep brown eyes, even had darkly tanned skin. Me, I had stringy brown hair and these bird bright green eyes. Not fair because they all had curves and I was a twig still not gaining a hugely girly body. Of course, isn't every girl hard on themselves, I was worse because I had a vastly handsome boy who I loved, I was nothing beside him. Not that I could openly be beside him, that was beside the point, just my jealousy coming out.

They kept trying to do things to make me pretty though, Wyette was more about getting me clothing that didn't always end up with tear marks and holes in them. And maybe getting me out of combat boots, I promptly told both of them that I would wear a dress and the combat boots because I was not wearing heels. Maybe ever if I had a say in it. If Luke didn't complain about my lack of feminine clothing then I was just freaking fine. And all this made me feel worse, especially when Silena would flirt with him, he'd smile and chuckle with her. I'd feel like maybe I should be girly if he was smiling with her, maybe he did want someone more a girl and less like me. I still had long hair, wasn't that girly enough. Teenage girls have issues and then some more issues to tack on that. I had my share. All this was stupid in my head, some nights when we snuck out to the spot in the trees I had found, not that I had really found it I was just drawn to it, no thanks to my mom it was one of her sacred trees. Later on I think she meant for us to be together and not exactly for the reasons we ended up either. I was a useful tool for bigger things.

I'm not sure he meant to tell me about speaking to Kronos, Luke couldn't always keep every secret from me. We did share a bed after all. I didn't like hearing it, the titan lord was dangerous and I wasn't stupid, I was more so scared for Luke. I loved him and he was playing with something that was more dangerous, no god or in this case titan would promise you something that didn't come with a steep price. I didn't know what was happening till he had stolen the master bolt. That though is before my seventeenth birthday, which was something personally more important to me even if the first one was more the start of the end of my world. If you think someone asking you to marry them was something big to normal girls, when you ask a demigod girl it's even more special. Well, to this demigod girl it was. The ring was pretty; I didn't ask what the gem was I wouldn't have cared if it was just glass. My ring was just a simple band with a heart on it. It was what was engraved on the inside that made it more special 'my soteria, my heart I swear I'll always protect you, luke' and I sobbed like a baby to get that, it was one of those few times I did cry in happiness. And what do you think happened after getting that sort of thing. Surprise, I was stupid and a teenage girl. Don't you dare judge me on it either; he intended to marry me I wasn't going to wait till after a marriage for that.

One just wishes it wasn't, you know, in the woods, before curfew and anybody could find us. Losing my virginity wasn't the plan for our time in the woods but for me neither was him asking for my hand in marriage. Do not ask for details, I would blush myself into a stroke or something to tell you. But he was sweet to me and I was a big girl about it. After that point our normal trysts in the woods that was just kissing and holding hands before took on a new meaning, we didn't have long lives as demigods. You couldn't really expect to live to a long time and wait for conventions in the mortal world to come up for you. I was seventeen and he was nineteen. He promised me forever and that we'd be a family. Me, him and Annabeth, I think he wished for Thalia too, I'd hate to tell him I would feel uncomfortable being there with the last girl. Sometimes I was uncomfortable with Annabeth too. He couldn't see her less then sister feelings for him, but I could see the crush.


	6. Chapter 6

Many girls dream about a wedding for years, I was on the run for most of my childhood I didn't have a chance to think of anything like that. Camp half-blood also wasn't a place you started that sort of thing anyway. They didn't have a place for people being married you just had your cabins. So I had no expectations when Luke & I got married. Kyrian was more than willing to do everything legal wise to move this along. Should I have told Luke about all this, yeah I really should have but he was over eighteen and therefore was perfectly fine to get married with nothing more than his identification. Kyrian had to find my birth certificate, had I not known I was born in London it might have been a bit harder. But he got it done and was more than happy to do this for me. I was his other daughter and having been in love with the goddess of love herself, he was thrilled I found another demigod to love. Actually he wouldn't have judged me if I loved a mortal, as long as someone loved me and I loved them. Kyrian was just a stand up dad like that, unlike my own. I was happy to have him as my legal guardian any day. Still though we didn't have anything thrilling, while Kyrian had money to spend on me if I wanted I could never take handouts all that well.

Nothing was shotgun, we just wanted to get married and be done. Neither of us had a huge bunch of people to ask, we still wanted to keep everything a secret. I didn't invite anyone I knew personally, the witness was Kryrian's long time secretary, and she had the paper work after the twenty four hour waiting period for all of this. We could only sneak out for so long from the camp before people took notice especially with two half-bloods missing. The only thing I had from that jaunt out, my wedding ring and two Polaroid's. And even then my poor wedding ring had to around the chain on my neck, I couldn't afford for someone with keen eyes to see it on my hand. No questioned asked, jealousy made me wish he could wear his but we had them around our necks. That was still something it was the sentiment that counted. Now for another bad choice, never listen to the nineteen year old husband when he asks for something you think, wow this might be a bad idea. As a warning to anyone reading this, celebrating your wedding in an alley, behind a garbage bin seriously don't do it, just no and I had lived on the streets before too. Woods are romantic; alleys can be great for making out, anything past that don't try it.

Days went by, nothing about being married changed anything except for legal status, and if you were committed to each other before then really nothing changes. I still loved Luke, he still loved me and we still couldn't tell anyone at camp about it. And that was the shit of it all. If I told you I was thrilled about Luke stealing the master bolt then I would be telling a bold faced lie. I was scared to death, he was causing a war. He could have gotten hurt and boy was I pissed off the first time he had a nightmare. I had been worried about what would happen if he didn't do things perfectly. I think every time he had a nightmare, he'd wake me up to kiss me senseless. Later on that would escalate. At that time we were still in a cabin full of other teenagers and kids. Not conducive to romantic moments. Percy coming to camp changed my life more then I wanted, not that I'm stubborn about change, maybe a little but you can see why this would freak me out. Luke was leaning on this demigod to be the person he was supposed to meet. The one that Kronos needed for his plans and I had a right to dislike the whole damn thing. I admit I stared at Percy when he was in Hermes cabin and that first capture the flag, I was behind a tree. I wasn't good at frontal attacks but Luke liked me as a look out or a spy as I liked to think.

I listened to Luke when he said this would all change things, he was thinking it one way. I was dreading the way my mind could come up with everything changing and in my head, going wrong. I would have been right too just didn't know how badly. By August, we disappeared from camp. Luke took me with him when he left. I didn't think I should have left, I could have been his spy, and he didn't want to be away from me like that. And admittedly he was right when he explained that while I was great at not being noticed I was horrible at continuing to go it alone without him. I'd have broken down, been a liability more than a help. I felt useless. Luke was always the charming one, only person I could really charm was him and that was the extent of that ability. Other people usually took pity on the skinny slip of a girl; I liked using that more than anything else. I relied on Luke to keep me safe while he gathered demigods for his cause. It wasn't right what he felt, it wasn't right what happened to us as demigods when our parents just left us to our own devices. If either side realized what had caused this we could have fixed it before Kronos took advantage of it, but the Olympians thought that not involving themselves that much there hero children worked. You couldn't change that thinking, but my dearest was going to make them care about us despite the destruction he caused with his bitterness. Only one not totally bitter was me, sure I had my bitter moments but all in all I was the more level headed one. He just had more spirit and gumption then me, that was always going to be what made me love him and what was his demise.


	7. Chapter 7

In my anger I wanted to yank the chain off my neck and toss the whole thing, rings, chain and my heart into the choppy water and be done with it. I'd spent so long not being confident on who I was that his lack of care about what I felt made me burn with the level of anger I felt. We'd left the confines of the camp, there was no one that could tell us not to be together, not show what we were in public, yet he still chose to keep it secret. People noticed something was up, even if he didn't show I was his wife, Luke was making a mockery out of me and it made my heart ache to know I loved him but he felt some need to keep it all up, the falseness like it could ever protect me. People knew I meant something, the way I never slept in the same area as the others; I was regularly seen going to and from where he was sleeping. How he never had me go on any mission that might put me in danger or if he did let me go out it was with him going. Luke underestimated me completely; he'd never understand my pain. I wanted to be claimed with him as well as my own mother; he was doing to me the exact thing that he thought he was righting. Fighting for us to be recognized yet as a leader he wouldn't recognize his own wife for fear I'd be hurt if someone got mad at him.

He was an idiot for not seeing that everyone saw I was something important to him, in some way or form, mostly they thought me a doxy and that irritated me thoroughly. I was no mistress, I was no warm body for him in bed alone with no other attachment, yes I did warm his bed, yes I was his lover but I was also his wife and he was my one and only. Even though I was angry I could never remove the necklace or ring from my person, both came from him, the only gifts I could take with me and cherish while on the run gathering up this rag tag bunch of angry teenagers full of spite and venom. Every day that new monsters came to join us I would shudder, I was scared, no one could blame me for it either. The day we had to go on that ship I felt a wave of nausea roll over me, I was never sea sick, I loved the sea it was all the monsters and the darkness that came from it all that made me sick to my stomach, a deep panic in the pit of my belly. If I ever told him I was scared he'd draw me into his arms, hold me tight to his chest and then kiss me with a fierceness that left my lips bruised for the day after. When he was scared he'd make love to me with just as much fierceness as his kiss, and then would end up shaking in my arms like a boy after the high wore off. Kronos had made him pay for his failures with nightmares, I could only sooth him afterwards, cradle him till he fell back into fitful sleep, lulled by the movements of the sea on this ghastly excuse for a cruise ship.

My husband would have never suspected me to be his traitor, if anyone even might have thought it he would have vehemently denied such a thing, he trusted me implicitly. I used my magic to help the unknown voice connect Percy to whatever he could get to; I wanted him to win before things got worse, so I didn't have to live without my love. Luke was foolish to never actually get to know what I could do other than slip about barely noticed in shadows. The day Percy got on the ship was a day he was really angry, I stayed hidden, as I always did, and watched, hoping but there was no hope for me. They got away safely, I had nothing to do with that but Luke was livid. He wanted the fleece, they were going for it as well, I was not going to use my magic to aid my husband in the least, and the better things would be if people didn't know that I was much like my brother, who was leading the other children of Hecate. I did fear though what this failure would come for us, as a whole. I didn't wish to know but I did, Kronos was going to use his body for host for the failure. I would lose my husband, my heart and I would die by his hand, because it was the only way for me to truly give anyone what they wanted if they knew I was a sacrificial lamb.

My powers laid in my blood, the person who had it, truly given to them of free will by me could do nasty things with my powers. Luke would never kill me, but I had no doubt that Kronos would do so using his hand. I was stuck at a horrible sharp rock, in an immoveable hard place. The process was going to take time though, maybe I could stop this, I was hopeful, but I was also not going to be delusional about it. Thalia was back; my heart hurt for this, not because she was back because I knew that was his plan in the first place. But because I was jealous of his feelings for her, I had a right to be, he loved her first, what really was I to him, I doubted his love but never my own for him I could never do that I loved him with my heart and soul. If you ever thought there was no pain more wrenching then losing someone in death, then you didn't have your heart torn from your chest in thinking that not only would you lose them to a fate worse than death, that you'd lost their love or never had it truly in the first place.


End file.
